


Words

by JuliaM (seshat0120)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshat0120/pseuds/JuliaM
Summary: Ezra and words.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a challenge on the M7 Fic Corral group on Facebook. I've bolded the challenge words (although you could probably figure them out :).) This also happens to be the first piece of M7 fanfic that I wrote.

“There was a gentleman I encountered some years back. He was a **paralian** and quite an **acosmist**. He had quite **aureate** diction and would frequently **mimp**...and was fond of saying he was **eumoirous**....when he wasn’t **dwaling**.” Ezra paused to take a breath before going on. He had an **aubade** he was quite fond of.” He looked around at the other six. “As you know, I quite prefer **sabaism** myself. Early mornings give me quite the feeling of **dysphoria**.” He turned slightly on his side, snuggling down into the pillow. “If you gentlemen would excuse me.” He was asleep in moments.   
  
“What the hell was that?” Buck asked into the silence that ensued. He looked at the equally confused faces of the other five. “I thought they were fixing his shoulder, not inserting a dictionary in his head.”   
  
“It’s probably the anesthesia and pain meds,” Nathan suggested. “I’m sure he’ll be fine once he wakes up.”   
  
“It would seem Ezra got a hit of the good stuff,” Josiah added with a smile.


End file.
